oltlfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Manning
Samuel "Sam" Manning 'is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera 'One Life to Live. He is the son of Victor Lord Jr. and the late Margaret Cochran. He was adopted by Blair Cramer. Sam was born on screen on February 6, 2006, however, it was changed to July 15, 2004. Storylines Long obsessed with Victor (as Todd Manning) and causing trouble for him and his family, mentally unstable Margaret Cochran appears on his wedding day to ex-wife Blair Cramer. When he refuses to leave with her willingly, she shoots both his knees, kidnaps him, and holds him hostage. Wanting a child by Todd, Margaret ultimately rapes him; he allows it to happen to keep Margaret from murdering Blair. Margaret disappears and Todd and Blair are later reunited; a pregnant Margaret returns to Llanview, Pennsylvania but is murdered. Todd is tried, convicted, and sentenced to death for the crime; he is administered the lethal injection but revived at the very last second by his enemy Dr. Spencer Truman as proof surfaces that Margaret is alive. With no memory of her time in Llanview, Margaret is first unable to recall even having a child; soon the memories come flooding back. It is revealed that Spencer had taken Margaret in, orchestrated her "murder", and framed Todd. Spencer had delivered Margaret's baby — whom she unofficially named Todd Manning Jr. — on February 6, 2006,[28] and had then disposed of it in a black market adoption. Margaret dies following a van wreck before she can reveal all the details. Todd hires young private investigator Rex Balsom to find his son in late 2006. Rex soon discovers that the child is actually his own godson: Tommy, the adopted son of close friend Marcie and her new husband, Dr. Michael McBain. Familiar with the McBains' devotion to Tommy and knowing that they would be devastated if he were taken away, Rex is unsure what to do; he is also aware of Todd's volatile behavior, above-the-law history and selfishness. Perceiving Todd's consideration of his missing son as nothing more than a lost possession, Rex decides to keep the secret. Rex's girlfriend Adriana Cramer and later Michael himself become part of the conspiracy to keep Tommy with the McBains. Rex goes as far as faking a death certificate for Todd's missing child to get Todd to give up the search. An unhinged Spencer is murdered; in the wake of his death, hints to the whereabouts of Todd's son begin to surface, prompting Todd to resume his search. Spencer's killer is finally revealed to be Lindsay Rappaport, who loves Marcie like a daughter. Lindsay had discovered Tommy's true identity and had stabbed Spencer to bury the secret forever. But at the same time Lindsay is arrested, the rest of Spencer's final plan plays out as his heir Miles Laurence gives Todd proof that Spencer orchestrated the adoption of Todd's son by the McBains. Todd takes the McBains to court to win custody of his son, and both sides malign each other in a bitter battle. On October 9, 2007, Todd is awarded custody. As he arrives at the McBains' to pick up his son, Marcie escapes out a window with Tommy and flees town. Pursued by Todd, FBI agent Lee Ramsey, and her brother-in-law Detective John McBain, Marcie and Tommy travel under assumed names to Decatur, Georgia, then New Orleans and finally Paris, Texas. A disguised Marcie walks into the Bon Jour Café, not realizing that Llanview matriarch (and Todd's sister) Victoria "Viki" Lord Davidson has been working there incognito to temporarily escape her life. Marcie befriends waitress Gigi Morasco, who soon discovers Marcie's identity but promises not to turn Marcie in. With Marcie and his son still at large, Todd announces on December 20, 2007 that "Tommy" will be renamed "Sam Manning," in honor of his deceased mentor and friend, Sam Rappaport. Having unknowingly avoided Viki for weeks, Marcie soon comes face to face with her; when Todd and John appear at the Bon Jour, a desperate Marcie holds Viki at gunpoint. The FBI and police soon surround the diner; Marcie's doctor husband Michael is sent in to help an ailing Viki, becoming Marcie's willing prisoner as Viki is released to get medical attention. Michael is temporarily reunited with his former adopted son "Tommy." Michael manages to convince Marcie to surrender; they will lose their child but will still have each other for support. On January 14, 2008, Todd's son Sam is finally returned to him. Later that year, Todd gets into a car accident, with Sam not in a carseat. Blair, Starr, and Starr's friends testify to Todd's recent violent and unstable behavior, and Todd loses custody of Sam to his estranged wife Blair. On June 10, 2011 Sam befriends a mysterious man named T.M. (later revealed to his uncle Todd.) He celebrated his seventh birthday on the episode first-run July 15, 2011 with his family at Todd's house. On his birthday, Sam was kidnapped by his "imaginary friend", who is actually the man with Todd's original face, disguised as Spider-Man who entertained him and his family at his birthday party. Sam later rescues his great aunt Dorian Lord after she is kidnapped by Echo DiSavoy and taken hostage at the Minute Man Motel (which is also the place where his "imaginary friend" took him to after he kidnaps him), and he does this while wearing a Spider-Man mask! He also sprays Echo with foam made spider webs that put her trapped against a wall! Police Detective John McBain soon finds Echo, Dorian, and Sam at the motel, and John returns Sam to his family at Todd's house to continue celebrating his birthday party. In August 2011, it is revealed that Sam's father "Todd" was actually Todd's identical twin brother Victor Lord Jr., who had been brainwashed into believing that he is Todd. On August 31, 2011, Sam's father, Victor is apparently murdered by the "real" Todd Manning. In the final months of the series, Sam grows increasingly close to Victor Jr.'s twin and his uncle, Todd. On the series finale, it is revealed that Sam's father, Victor Jr., is alive but being held captive. Actor History: *Daniel & Zachary Frisch (06/2006-06/2007; recurring) *Jacob & Luke Clodfelter (06/2007-present; recurring) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) February 6, 2006 *Todd "T.J." Manning Jr. (name Margaret Cochran gave him) *Thomas "Tommy" John McBain (name while adopted by Michael McBain and Marcie Walsh McBain) Family: Parents: *Thomas "Todd" Manning (father) *Margaret Cochran (biological mother, deceased) *Blair Cramer (adoptive mother) *Tea Delgado Manning (step-mother) Sibling(s): *Starr Manning (paternal half-sister/adoptive sister) *Brendan Thornhart (adoptive maternal half-brother, deceased) *Danielle "Dani" Rayburn (paternal half-sister) *Jack Manning (paternal half-brother/adoptive brother) Other relatives: *Victor Lord (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Eugenia Randolph (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Unknown man (adoptive maternal grandfather) *Agatha "Addie" Cramer (adoptive maternal grandmother) *Victoria "Viki" Lord Banks (paternal aunt) *Anthony "Tony" Lord (paternal uncle, deceased) *Meredith Lord (paternal aunt, deceased) *Tina Lord (paternal aunt) *Ellen Cochran Foley (biological maternal aunt) *Megan Gordon (paternal cousin, deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Sr. (paternal cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan (paternal cousin) *Jessica Buchanan (paternal cousin) *Natalie Buchanan (paternal cousin) *Brian Kendall (paternal cousin, deceased) *Daniel "Danny" Wolek (paternal cousin) *Clinton James "C.J." Roberts (paternal cousin) *Sarah Roberts (paternal cousin) *Ginger Foley (biological maternal cousin, deceased) *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (paternal first cousin once removed, deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (paternal first cousin once removed, decesaed) *Megan Buchanan (paternal first cousin once removed, deceased) *Bree Brennan (paternal first cousin once removed) *Chloe Brennan (paternal first cousin once removed, deceased) *Zane Buchanan (paternal second cousin)